


Sneezes

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @trashforwinchesters asked:Ah sorry accidentally pressed button before ready! Maybe a Cas one shot and he catches a cold, so every time he sneezes he accidently flies somewhere without meaning to. So the reader is alone in the bunker and Cas pops in to say hi, sneezes and disappears, so the reader is suuuuper confused?Word Count: 531Parings: Cas x ReaderWarnings:A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Sneezes

Sam and Dean were out on a supply run leaving you alone in the bunker for a while. You spent the first half of the morning tidying up and now were relaxing in your room. You were in the middle of reading a book when Cas popped in.  
“Hello (Y/N)”  
“Hey Cas.” You smiled and marked your place in the book. If you weren’t so accustom to his popping in unannounced you may have gotten a good scare.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’d thought I’d pop in to say hello. Sam and Dean aren’t here I’d figured you could use the company.”  
“Thanks Cas that’s very..” you don’t get a chance to finish as he sneezes and disappears.  
“Cas?” you questioned. That was odd he just got here why would he disappear?  
Sighing you went back to reading. Maybe he had something to take care of.   
After the third time of a popping in and disappearing after a sneeze you trudge down to the dungeon. You were gonna stick this sneezing angel in some holy fire and see what’s wrong. Setting up the oil and a way for you to get the two of you out once you were done, you sat and waited for him to come back.   
You didn’t have a long wait. As he appears you light the oil encasing you both in the holy fire.  
“(Y/N)?” he looked around confused.  
“I’m sorry Castiel this is for your own good. Now tell me why you keep disappearing?”  
“I believe my vessel has a cold and I don’t handle it well. Every time I sneeze I transport to another place. This is unintentionally I apologize.”  
“I know it is Cas. Now here drink this herbal tea it should help.”  
“Thank you (Y/N).” he takes it.  
“You’re welcome.” You smiled.  
“How long will we stay down here?”  
“I don’t know but I can’t holy fire you into my room where we could be more comfy and I could care for you.”  
“Perhaps Deans angel cuffs?”  
“Great idea Cas.” You smile and douse the fire.  
“Come on Cas” you lead him to Deans bedroom and snag the cuffs. Cas was just about to sneeze again when you cuffed him. The cuffs worked because he didn’t go anywhere when he sneezes.  
You grin and take him back to your room where you got him down to his boxers and tucked him in your bed.  
“I’ll get you some soup. You stay here and rest.”  
“Alright thank you (Y/N).”  
“Of course Cas.” You smile and leave him to rest while you made him some chicken noodle soup.  
After feeding Cas and making sure he was alright you climb into bed with him and fall asleep. This is how Sam and Dean find you. Cas spooning you, cuffs around his wrist and both of you asleep.   
“Look at em’ Sammy” Dean whispers smiling.  
“I see but why is Cas cuffed?”  
“Probably some kinky shit I can tease her with later.” Dean chuckles snapping a blackmail photo.  
“Come on let’s let them sleep.” Sam pulls his brother from the room smiling as they went. Maybe after this you’d see you both liked each other.


End file.
